


Eyes

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, F/M, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt x Reader. Tumblr prompt with the word "eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

You’re transfixed by Matt’s eyes.

His blindness doesn’t change the way you find yourself losing yourself in the muted hazel colors, the way the skin surrounding them still crinkles as he laughs. The gentle brush of his thick eyelashes against your neck as he traces lips delicately across the skin there. The way they still open wide when he bolts awake in a cold sweat from a nightmare, when you take him in your arms and sing until you watch his tired eyelids close shut again.

You love that he doesn’t need his eyes to see you.

Expressions of attraction and admiration are shown in different ways. The touch of his rough hands raking over your hips as he pulls you in flush against him. His teeth sucking bruises onto your breasts while he traces his nails between your thighs or kneads at your ass. The soft smile that grows on his face as you guide his hands over the fabric of your new sundress. The tenderness in his gentle caresses, running fingers through your hair and quiet murmurs of how beautiful you are. The way he grins into your kisses, reveling in each one and wondering how he got so lucky.

He may not be able to see, but Matt always makes sure that you’re able to see how much he adores you.


End file.
